El profesorado ideal
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Pietro tiene dificultades para aprender el arte de la espada, y Sania tiene la genial idea de contactar con los maestros del Ryozanpaku para que lo puedan entrenar, a pesar de que aquello genere ciertas dudas en Paulo y Narcia. Oneshot


**Advertencia:** Vaya manera de presentar un crossover. Sé que esto no pudiera haberlo nadie más, o nadie más lo hubiera querido hacer, aunque ambos títulos hubiesen contado con mayor difusión en fanfiction. Como ya saben, PoPoLoCrois y Kenichi no me pertenecen

 **El profesorado ideal**

─ No, no, no y no ─ lamenta Paulo en cuanto ve a su hijo fallar por enésima vez en el uso de su espada ─. Mmmm… Realmente no entiendo por qué no logras mantener el equilibrio al manejar tu espada, Pietro. Sabes que es importante esto en tu aprendizaje como príncipe.

─ Lo sé, tou-san, pero no lo termino de manejar por más que lo intente ─ responde Pietro algo frustrado.

─ Bueno, seguramente ya estás agotado, tenemos más de una hora con la práctica. Propongo que por lo pronto nos preparemos para comer, que ya nos deben estar esperando.

Pietro y Paulo dejaban a un lado las espadas y salen juntos del campo de entrenamiento. No era la primera vez que al príncipe Pietro le fuese mal en las prácticas de manejo de la espada, pero realmente angustiante ver que no estaba presentando ningún avance al respecto. Ya llevaba varios días estancando, y Paulo temía que su a hijo le estuviera pasando algo realmente malo para que no tuviese ningún avance con sus habilidades.

* * *

 **Alcoba real**

─ Te lo digo, Sania, es incluso posible que Pietro pudiera caer bajo algún hechizo malicioso y que nadie se haya dado cuenta todavía ─ plantea Paulo al borde de los nervios.

─ Y yo te insisto en que eso no es posible ─ dice Sania ─. Gracias a mis poderes como dragón, te puedo decir que el problema tiene que ser otro, pues no hay rastros de magia alrededor de nuestro hijo, incluso le puedes preguntar a Narcia al respecto, que estoy plenamente segura que tampoco encontrará nada.

─ Entonces se me han acabado las ideas ─ el rey Paulo estaba abatido mentalmente, y estaba empezando a perder las esperanzas ─ ¿Qué podemos hacer entonces para que Pietro logre al menos un progreso mínimo en el manejo de sus poderes?

─ Casualmente tengo la solución a ese problema ─ Sania saca un papel y se lo muestra a su esposo ─. Ellos se hacen llamar como la escuela Ryozanpaku, en donde convergen los maestros más fuertes de la historia. Con ellos, Pietro podría aprender rápidamente el arte de la espada, e incluso aprendería algo de combate mano a mano por si le parece necesario.

─ ¿No serán un poco costosos, Sania?

─ Paulo, recuerda que nosotros somos reyes. No importa qué tan costoso sea una clase o dos con ellos, es imposible que nos llegue a exceder, y además mira el papel. Esos maestros parecen ser buenas personas.

─ De acuerdo, tú ganas, querida ─ Paulo devuelve el papel, toma una pluma y empieza a escribir una carta ─. Sólo espero que no tarden mucho para venir, que no quiero que Pietro se desilusiones por no ver llegar pronto a sus nuevos maestros.

* * *

 **Tres días después**

A las puertas del reino se encontraban seis personas con aspectos bastante extraños a su propia manera: El más alto del grupo tenía un cabello rubio bastante largo, además que vestía algo parecido a un albornoz (al parecer de los ciudadanos que lo veían) de color verde que casi le llegaba al suelo. El segundo hombre tenía un ligero bigote y una mirada un tanto rara, y vestía con un hakama de color azul oscuro y un haori blanco que contrastaba demasiado con la forma de vestir en el reino. El tercer hombre era bastante grande, bronceado y musculoso, además que vestía solamente una camiseta y unos boxers, siendo la indumentaria rematada por vendajes en antebrazos y piernas y una cinta atada en la cabeza. El cuarto hombre era bastante bajito en comparación con sus acompañantes, vestía de un traje de estilo chino de color verde con pantalones y zapatos negros, rematando la vestimenta con un sombrero de copa. El quinto hombre tenía pinta de pendenciero de los bajos mundos, con unos jeans azules, chaqueta de cuero abierta, una cicatriz recorriendo su rostro, y una lata de cerveza en la mano. La única mujer en el grupo era, con toda seguridad, la persona que más llamaba la atención, tomando en cuenta que venía vestida de forma muy ligera, haciendo que muchos bajaran deliberadamente la cabeza, intentando ver debajo de su traje, y además esta mujer llevara medias negras muy largas y una espada en su espalda.

─ Entonces llegamos, ¿no? ─ dice el hombre con la cicatriz en el rostro.

─ Así es. Estamos a las puertas de PoPoLoCrois ─ dice el gigante rubio ─. Hace mucho tiempo que no me pasaba por aquí, y veo que no ha cambiado nada de entonces.

─ Alto ─ dice el guardia que estaba protegiendo la entrada ─ ¿Podrían identificarse, por favor?

El hombre que vestía de verde saca de sus ropas unos papeles y se los muestra al guardia, quien verifica inmediatamente los datos y da el visto bueno, por lo que abre el paso y permite el ingreso de aquel extraño grupo.

El recorrido por el reino era bastante tranquilo, si bien todo el mundo se quedaba viendo a los maestros del Ryouzanpaku, algunos con desaprobación, otros con extrañeza, y unos cuantos sólo miraban a la chica del grupo, siendo esto razón para el regaño de parte de sus esposas. El gigante rubio miraba a uno y otro lado bastante entusiasmado, pensando que realmente ese lugar no había cambiado para nada.

─ Bienvenidos a PoPoLoCrois, maestros del Ryozanpaku ─ dice Sania, quien aparece de pronto frente al grupo ─. Supongo que el reino les parece bastante interesante, ¿no?

─ Sania-chan, no me imaginaba encontrarte precisamente aquí ─ saluda el líder del grupo.

─ Anciano, ¿conoces a la reina de aquí? ─ dice el hombre que más japonés vestía.

─ Sí nos conocemos ─ se adelanta Sania ─. Hayato Fuurinji-san y yo nos hicimos amigos hace muchísimo tiempo, cuando él me salvó de unos hombres bastante malvados. En ese entonces era yo apenas una niña, o bien podríamos decir una cría de dragón.

─ ¡Apa! ¿Una cría de dragón? ¿Qué es eso? ─ salta el gigante bronceado.

─ Eso no importa, Apachai ─ responde Hayato ─. Muy bien, Sania-chan… o mejor dicho majestad, te presento a mis acompañantes: Primero está el maestro Apachai Hopachai, maestro del muay thai ─ Apachai levanta la palma muy contento ─. También le presento a Akisame Koetsuji, maestro del jiujitsu, además de ser un excelente médico. Shio Sakaki, cinturón negro y centésimo dan de karate ─ Sakaki sólo se dedica a dar un nuevo sorbo a su cerveza ─. Shigure Kousaka, maestra de todas las armas, y tengo entendido que esas son las clases que más le urgen a tu hijo ─ Sania asiente en respuesta ─. Y al final te presento a Ma Kensei, maestro del kenpo chino ─ Kensei escaneaba con la mirada a la reina, y Sania estaba un tanto extrañada con esa actitud.

─ Compórtate, Kensei ─ dice Shio ─. Recuerda que ella es la reina de aquí, y que encima tiene un hijo, así que con toda seguridad está casada todavía.

─ Bah, eres un aburrido, Sakaki ─ bufa Kensei.

Ignorando esa breve conversación entre Ma Kensei y Shio Sakaki, la reina Sania guía a sus invitados hasta el castillo, donde se encontraba, muy impaciente, el rey Paulo.

* * *

 **Palacio**

─ ¿Entonces tú eres el que lidera el Ryouzanpaku? ─ dice el rey muy sorprendido al ver a Hayate ─ Pensé que eras sólo una leyenda. Nunca creí que pudiera conocer en persona a aquel que es conocido como el superhombre invencible.

─ Jo, jo, jo. También yo escuché un par de veces de usted, rey Paulo, aunque durante mis breves visitas a PoPoLoCrois coincidieran siempre con aquellos viajes en que usted buscaba aventuras y experiencia para saber regir este reino ─ dice Hayate muy sonriente ─. Hace poco pude ver que sus expediciones y viajes le han surtido buen efecto, y eso es bastante bueno.

En ese preciso momento llega Pietro para conocer a los invitados que le enseñarían a usar correctamente su espada, pero el sólo ver a aquellos seres de aura tan amenazante casi fue suficiente para que se desmayara al instante. Apachai es el primero que se le acerca al jovencito, aunque su rostro le hiciera asustarse tremendamente. Era como si Apachai estuviera a punto de aplastar a Pietro en apenas un instante, impresión que cambia de golpe cuando Apachai saluda con la mano.

─ ¡Apa! ¡Me llamo Apachai! ¿Cómo te llamas, niño?

─ Eeeehhh… M-mi n-no-nombre eeesss… Pietro… Pietro Pakapuka, s-señor ─ dice el niño con evidente dificultad.

─ Apachai, esa no es manera de empezar a acercarte a un niño ─ dice Ma Kensei, acercándose también a Pietro ─. A juzgar por tu nombre, tú debes ser el joven príncipe que está necesitando clases urgente para el uso de la espada. Es un gusto conocerle, alteza.

Esa presentación de parte de Kensei sentó muchísimo mejor, y así logró calmar bastante los nervios de Pietro. La siguiente persona que se acerca para conocer mejor a Pietro es la maestra Shigure, y al príncipe casi se le cae la baba al ver el tremendo cuerpo que ésta detentaba. Pietro pensaba en ese momento que aquella mujer podría contar como que estaba desnuda si sus ropas fuesen sólo un poco más reducidas, pero por mero pudor no se atrevió a decir nada al respecto. El rey Paulo no tuvo ningún problema en saber lo que estaba pensando su hijo así que simplemente se aclara la garganta para ganarse la atención de los presentes.

─ Bueno, hijo, antes que nada, deseo presentarte a tus nuevos instructores, los maestros de Ryozanpaku. Pongo mi entera fe en ellos y tus clases del manejo de la espada, pero recuerda que sólo tú decides si vas a aprender de ellos, Pietro.

─ Entendido, otou-san ─ asiente Pietro con un gesto firme y decidido.

─ Bueno, entonces lo dejo todo en sus manos, Fuurinji-san ─ Pietro le da la mano a Hayate, y este le corresponde el gesto.

─ No se tiene de qué preocupar. Le aseguro que en apenas una semana su hijo será un grandioso maestro del combate con espada.

Ya igualmente confiados del futuro éxito de los maestros, Paulo y Sania se retiran de allí y dan a Pietro una mirada de ánimo. Comprendiendo la esperanza que tenían sus padres en los nuevos instructores, Pietro estaba determinado a aprender todo cuanto pudiese de ellos. Akisame da un paso y da una rápida mirada al niño.

─ Antes que nada, nos gustaría que nos dieras una muestra de tus habilidades, para saber cómo deberíamos empezar ─ dice Akisame mientras hacía señas a los demás para que le diesen algo de espacio a Pietro.

Realmente le daba vergüenza tener que mostrar lo poco que era capaz de hacer con la espada, pero Pietro aceptó de cualquier modo la petición de los maestros y les mostró lo que sabía. Su demostración estuvo de pena, pero los maestros no parecían en absoluto sorprendidos o preocupados. Más bien era como si ahora tuvieran más claro lo que tenían que hacer.

─ Bueno, para qué voy a mentir, hubo una enorme cantidad de fallos, pero no es nada que no se pueda mejorar ─ dice Kensei.

─ ¡Apa! ¡Apachai no entiende nada! ─ dice él mismo.

─ Mmm… Hay algo bastante interesante en tus movimientos ─ observa Akisame ─. Tengo entendido que tu madre es un dragón, ¿no? ─ Pietro asiente ─ En ese caso, supongo que puedes usar el poder de tu mitad dragón para mejorar más todavía, además que noto ciertos puntos de tensión…

─ ¿Mis poderes de dragón? Pero tengo prohibido usarlos hasta que los domine completamente ─ protesta Pietro.

─ Puedes saltarte esa regla por ahora ─ responde Shio ─. No somos maestros del Ryozanpaku por nada, así que puedes sentirte tranquilo. Si algo llegase a pasar, aquí estamos nosotros para asegurarnos que todo esté bien.

Pietro traga grueso, pues no sabía de qué manera podrían apaciguar los efectos del poder de dragón que yacía en su interior, pero no se da cuenta que Akisame estaba justo detrás de él para darle unos repentinos pero suaves golpes en ciertos puntos en su espalda. Pietro había sido agarrado por sorpresa, pero lejos de sentir atisbo alguno de dolor, más bien sentía como si su cuerpo se hubiera aligerado un poco.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que usted me hizo? ─ dice el chico tratando de mirarse la espalda.

─ No podías moverte con total naturalidad por un problema con ciertos nervios que tenías fuera de lugar ─ responde tranquilamente Akisame ─. Esto desde luego afectaba de manera importante tu capacidad para el uso de la espada, pero ahora estás bien, y serás capaz de aprender y usar el máximo de tu potencial.

Pietro no había entendido del todo la explicación, pero prefirió dejarlo en que ahora podía hacerlo mejor, pero primero espero a ver quién de los maestros le enseñaría a usar la espada, pero antes de descubrir quién lo haría, Hayato da esta vez el paso al frente.

─ Antes de pasar a enseñarte a usar la espada, creo que no estaría mal entrenar un poco tus aptitudes físicas. Después de todo, para dar el mayor rendimiento posible a tus enseñanzas necesitas poseer fuerza, velocidad, resistencia y maniobrabilidad, y para eso estamos también. Ahora bien, Akisame ─ el mencionado asiente ─, ¿podrías ayudar a Pietro-chan a calentar los músculos? Sé que harás un fabuloso trabajo con él.

─ Por supuesto, anciano ─ había algo en la mirada de Akisame que aterraba a Pietro, aunque no podía decir con precisión qué era, pero pronto se iba a dar cuenta.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

Los reyes Paulo y Sania ven alegres que llegaba ante ellos la mejor amiga de su hijo, es decir Narcia, la aprendiz de bruja. Era agradable contar con la compañía de Narcia, después de todo, tanto su tutora como ella misma han ayudado siempre al príncipe y al reino por entero, y como se venía haciendo costumbre, Narcia venía en busca de Pietro.

─ Bienvenida, Narcia. Yo pensé que era un poco más temprano ─ saluda Paulo muy contento.

─ Buenos días, majestades ─ Narcia da una reverencia a cada uno ─ ¿No han visto al príncipe Pietro? Quería enseñarle unos nuevos conjuros que pude aprender ayer…

─ Desde luego. Lo encontrarás en la sala de entrenamiento ─ responde Sania tranquilamente ─. Sólo te recomiendo que tengas cuidado. Nuestro hijo está recibiendo clases particulares de espada.

─ ¿Particulares? ─ Narcia no entendía a qué se refería la reina con eso, si hasta ahora Pietro siempre había contado con al menos un instructor particular en el manejo de la espada, pero igual da otra reverencia a los reyes y se dirige adonde se le indica.

* * *

 **Sala de entrenamiento**

Al abrir la puerta de aquella zona tan especial del castillo, Narcia casi se desmaya cuando lo primero que ve es a cinco hombres amenazantes y una mujer mínimamente vestida rodeando un cuerpo completamente magullado que parecía ser el mismísimo Pietro. Haciendo acopio de fuerzas e intentando ignorar a los monstruos que le rodeaban, Narcia corre hasta Pietro y se cerciora que estuviese bien.

─ ¡Príncipe Pietro! ¡Príncipe Pietro! ¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron? ─ dice Narcia entre lágrimas.

─ ¿Por qué la preocupación? Pensé que estaba poniendo muy suave el calentamiento de ayer ─ dice Akisame.

─ ¡Apa! Saludos, niña. Me llamo Apachai.

─ Parece que esta chica es… la novia… de Pietro ─ dice Shigure.

Narcia se pone completamente roja por lo dicho por la kunoichi, y casi deja caer nuevamente a Pietro por ello. Ciertamente se sentía atraída por Pietro, pero jamás había pensado en la posibilidad de que ambos fuesen novios. Shio contiene unas risas al ver el gesto risueño y avergonzado de Narcia. Realmente le parecía divertido esa clase de gestos en los niños, pero pronto dejó aquello de lado.

─ Ohhh, Pietro-chan ya nos había hablado de ti, Narcia-chan ─ dice Hayate con la amabilidad de costumbre ─. No te preocupes, que ese estado en que le ves es sólo porque no estaba acostumbrado, pero en cuestión de nada lo verás en mejores condiciones.

─ Nosotros no acostumbramos tener espectadores en nuestros entrenamientos, pero supongo que podremos hacer una excepción por esta vez ─ sugiere Hayato mientras veía a Narcia asistir a Pietro.

Los maestros esperaron brevemente a que Narcia cediera a las peticiones de Pietro para mantenerse apartada para permitir que prosiguiera el entrenamiento, y entonces pudieron empezar lo que ellos llamaban "el verdadero entrenamiento de los maestros". Narcia veía con profundo horror la manera en que avanzaba dicho proceso, pues a todas luces era una tortura aquello a lo que era expuesto Pietro a medida que pasaba por los entrenamientos de Akisame. Casi todos los demás maestros en cambio parecían tener su atención en otros asuntos: Shio sólo estaba recostado bebiendo; Kensei estaba leyendo animado una revista de aspecto sospechoso que Narcia prefirió no averiguar de qué trataba; Shigure le estaba dando de comer a un pequeño ratón que hasta el momento nadie había notado; y Apachai sólo veía lo que hacía Shigure. Era como un toque perturbador extra que aquellos maestros hicieran como si nada ante el horrible entrenamiento al que era sometido Pietro, pero el gesto tranquilizador de Hayato hacía que Narcia no fuera a asistirlo nuevamente.

─ ¿Es… es correcto dejar que sufra de esa manera? ─ dice Narcia con los ojos lagrimeando y la voz temblorosa.

─ Akisame es un gran maestro y sabe muy bien lo que hace, además también debemos contar con que Pietro-chan puede soportarlo bien con la resistencia que tiene como mitad dragón ─ responde Hayato pasándose una mano por su barba ─. En todo caso, piensa que dentro de una semana este chico será mucho más fuerte, además que contará con una habilidad increíble con la espada. Sólo deja que Pietro cuente con un par de días de entrenamiento físico, y entonces estará listo para recibir sus lecciones de espada.

─ ¿Y quién de ustedes será quien le enseñe eso? ─ dice Narica, temiendo que Shio o Apachai respondiesen su pregunta.

─ De esas lecciones… me encargaré… personalmente ─ responde Shigure, para sorpresa de Narcia, que no sabía si pensar que aquello era mejor o peor.

* * *

 **Una semana después**

Sabiendo que se iba a preocupar en exceso si volvía a presenciar el entrenamiento personalizado de Pietro, Narcia decide no volver a presenciarlo, y sólo se atrevía a acercarse cuando se transformaba en Kail. Paulo también se sentía bastante preocupado por su hijo, pues ver cómo quedaba Pietro le destrozaba el alma, pero Sania siempre estaba allí para darle consuelo y para comprobar personalmente que todo estuviese bien. En vista que el entrenamiento físico sólo constaba en mejorar las aptitudes de Pietro, ni Kensei, ni Shio, ni Apachai, ni Hayato, tuvieron un papel directo en el mismo. Como venía programado, Akisame se ocupó los dos primeros días en hacer que Pietro se fortaleciera con sus métodos extremadamente dolorosos y visiblemente extremos, pero nunca mortales, y luego Shigure se hizo cargo de lo demás. Tanto a Narcia como a su otra yo, Kail, les daba un extraño ataque de celos al ver cómo a veces Shigure permitía, sin pudor alguno, que se pudiese ver un poco por debajo de su ropa que ya muy poco cubría. Pietro obviamente había tenido que luchar contra su asombro y vergüenza en esos momentos, al mismo tiempo que debía procurar aprender todo lo que pudiera de su maestra, y una vez que culmina el plazo de enseñanza prometido por Hayato Fuurinji, los reyes estaban ansiosos por ver los resultados.

─ Es hora de que veamos cuánto han logrado con Pietro, maestros del Ryozanpaku ─ dice Paulo con bastante seriedad, una vez que todos estaban presentes.

─ Por supuesto, majestad ─ sonríe Hayato ─. Es tu turno de mostrar lo que te enseñamos, Pietro-chan.

Pietro toma unas profundas bocanadas de aire antes de ubicarse en el centro del palacio, saca su espada, da una breve mirada a todos los asistentes y espera a que se apersonaran los evaluadores del reino. La prueba ahora daba inicio.

A Narcia le preocupaba que Pietro tuviera que enfrentarse a cinco evaluadores para poner a prueba su capacitación, pero su preocupación da paso a la sorpresa cuando Pietro empieza a moverse a gran velocidad e iba desarmando uno por uno a los evaluadores sin darles tiempo a reaccionar. También Paulo y Sania miraban con asombro que ahora Pietro mostraba una habilidad más allá de lo que habían visto jamás en alguien del reino. El último de los evaluadores se acerca a Pietro y agita su espada, pero Pietro se defiende usando la espada reforzada con su energía de dragón, haciendo que la espada del evaluador fuese destruida al instante para sorpresa de todos.

─ ¡Puede dominar su poder de dragón! ─ dice Sania con sorpresa y admiración ─ No solo se ha convertido en un maestro de la espada, sino que ahora tiene un adecuado control de sus poderes. Es mejor de lo que esperaba.

Paulo también estaba sorprendido. Pietro había pasado su evaluación en apenas segundos, y los cinco evaluadores hacen una breve reverencia antes de dar su visto bueno a los reyes y a los maestros de Ryozanpaku.

─ ¡Apa! Pietro lo acaba de lograr ¿Lo viste, Shigure? ─ Apachai tenía ganas de pegar brincos de emoción al ver cómo concluía la prueba.

─ Muchas felicitaciones, hijo. Has demostrado un progreso bastante considerable ─ dice Sania muy contenta ─. Hayato-san, muchas gracias por ayudar a mi hijo. No sabe lo mucho que se lo agradezco.

─ No fue nada. Tan solo hacíamos nuestro trabajo ─ responde Hayato muy sonriente ─. Créanme cuando le digo que Pietro-chan ha mejorado en _todos_ los sentidos. Jojojo.

Pietro y Narcia se abrazan, estaban contentos y satisfechos por aquel logro tan rápido que había conseguido el príncipe. Había sido muy poco tiempo, pero Pietro había conseguido una habilidad superior a la que poseía cualquier maestro de la espada en el reino, y además se había hecho lo bastante fuerte como para defender el reino en tiempos de necesidad. Era en ese momento que nacía la historia de Pietro Pakapuka, el más fuerte guerrero de la historia de PoPoLoCrois.

* * *

 **Algún tiempo después**

Narcia llevaba algunos bocadillos para comer junto con Pietro a la orilla de un río, un picnic para ellos dos nada más. Hacía un día bastante radiante, y hacía un fresco maravilloso para disfrutar de un rato de diversión. Narcia llega al lugar acordado y espera a que Pietro llegase, aunque le era extraño no haberlo encontrado antes. La joven brujita prepara todo para esperar a Pietro y se sienta en el mantel a esperar, cuando de pronto nota algo que había detrás de una roca cercana, por lo que se acerca a aquella roca, sólo para descubrir que aquello era la ropa de Pietro.

─ ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Dónde está Pietro…?

De pronto algo surge del río, asustando mucho a Narcia, en vista que no tenía su báculo a mano para defenderse. Aquel algo que sale del río era nada menos que Pietro, cubierto apenas en un taparrabos y con varios peces recién capturado. Narcia estaba a punto de regañar a Pietro por pegarle semejante susto, pero al ver que estaba casi desnudo y que su cuerpo estaba bastante definido por el ejercicio, lo único que consiguió fue sonrojarse mientras sus ojos se paseaban por todo el físico del príncipe.

─ Hola Narcia. Siento no haber dejado un aviso, sólo estaba pescando un poco para hacer algo de pescado asado ─ sonríe Pietro sin darse cuenta de cómo estaba Narcia ─. Bueno, supongo que ahora podemos empezar… ¿Narcia?

Narcia estaba al borde del desmayo a medida que Pietro se le acercaba. Le parecía que estaba en un sueño cuando perdía la estabilidad y casi cae de espaldas, y Pietro de inmediato la sostiene en sus brazos. No sabía cuánto dinero habrían pagado los reyes Paulo y Sania a los maestros del Ryozanpaku por aquellas lecciones particulares para Pietro, pero supuso que, sea cuanto sea, el resultado bien lo valía.

 **Fin**

* * *

¿Alguna opinión al respecto, estimados lectores? Hace tiempo que deseaba hacer algo para Kenichi, luego de todo el tiempo que pasó desde aquel único OS que había publicado. Ahora less dejo, que lo pasen muy bien 😊

Hasta otra


End file.
